Forgetting the Forgotten
by i'llbeinwonderland
Summary: After a horrible accident, Rachel Berry needs someone to guide her through her new life. She never thought that person would be one of the people who made her old life worth forgetting.  Rated M for language
1. The Accident

**First ever FanFic! Hope I did everything justice! More chapters to come. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry always knows exactly what she wants. She loves being in control and making things go her way. She practically lives to do what people say she cannot do!<p>

Sure that may have cost her a few friends and gained her a few enemies along the way, but isn't it worth it? To be the best at what she loves?

Performimg. _That _is what Rachel loves. And being in New Directions allows her to perform every day! Well, as long as no one is trying to steal her solo.

Rachel was walking down the stairs of McKinely after Glee practice when she had her accident. Everyone was long gone because she had stayed behind to practice the choreography for this week's number. She knew her dancing skills were above par, but she needed to perfect them in order to help the people who were lacking.

Well, everyone was gone except the football players and the Cheerios, who had extended practices mid-season. That is why she heard a pack of football players and Cheerios walking down the hallway.

Rachel was standing at the top of the stairs when she saw them with the slushies. The slushie facials she received weekly were a cruel and unusual form of ridicule that always seemed to entertain the meathead jocks.

_Okay, I just need to sneak past them without getting those slushies thrown in my face._ Rachel thought to herself. _ And then I'll be free. Until tomorrow._

That of course, was much easier thought than done. She was frozen with fear and moving out of the way was something that slipped her brain for a moment.

"Oh look who it is! Mayor of Loserville!" Shouted out Azimo, a heavyset football player holding a blue slushie.

"Hey Berry, nice knee socks!" called out Karofsky. His slushie was red.

Rachel looked at all of them below her, making their way up the stairs. She counted 7 slushies total among the group, and briefly wondered how many would end up on her.

_This is what it takes to be the best Rachel, _she thought. The tiny brunette briefly registered Puck and Santana walking a couple of feet behind the pack of Neanderthals, but they had not even passed Rachel's locker yet.

_Keep your head down and get to your locker. They may let you go. _

Rachel started down the stairs but was met halfway down by at least four slushies. She stood there and let the icy liquid drip down her spine, her cheeks flaming red.

And then there came the other three slushies.

"Catch ya later, loser!"

_Oh well for that plan. Just keep going. Chin up. Cry later. Chin up, cry later._

The pack kept up the stairs laughing. One might have even taken a photo.

Rachel began the rest of her decent, but the icy fluid on the floor had a different plan.

Rachel's feet left the ground as she sailed into the air and started tumbling down the rest of the stairs. She hit the floor and heard a sickening crack. Warm liquid was coming from her temple and was a stark contrast to the ice she was still coated in.

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Puck and Santana running towards her. The Latina was screaming Spanish profanities in the direction behind her and Rachel could have sworn she saw anger and concern in Puck's eyes. He was whispering something as he knelt down beside her. It sounded like "kill those fuckers," but she couldn't be sure. Rachel was just thankful that at least it wasn't his signature smirk. She couldn't have handled it.

Her eyes drifted shut and she wasn't sure if the warm and strong arms picking her up were a dream or not.

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyelids fluttered open and she could feel a sharp pain near her temple that made her wince. She let her eyes fall closed again. When she felt that she had the pain under control she allowed herself to look around.<p>

There was a door to her left and a small T.V. hanging above it. A machine was making a steady beeping noise next to the bed she was lying in, and upon further investigation she discovered one of its tubes led to her arm.

To her right was a table with what looked to be a wide variety of cards, balloons, and stuffed animals. All of them seeming to say the same message, "Get Well Soon".

But there was just one thing. Rachel had no clue what any of it meant.

_What happened to me? _

A sudden sound in the corner startled her. _Was that a snore? _ Sitting in a plastic upright chair against the wall in the corner was a sleeping man. He had a Mohawk and was incredibly handsome. Rachel heard the beeping sound next to her speed up.

The machine's noise woke him. He stood up, stretched, and made his way over to her bed. His eyes opening wider when he noticed she was awake.

"Oh! You're up!" Puck's voice was coated with sleep and laced with concern and shock, but Rachel could tell under normal circumstances it was probably _very_ sexy.

"Who are you?" Her voiced sounded weak and he cocked his head to the side. She coughed and tried again. "Who are you?

The question frightened him. His jaw dropped before he snapped it shut and began to study her. Puck suddenly barked out a laugh. It sounded tired and in no way comical.

"That shit wasn't funny, babe. Don't try and pull that with me."

_Babe? Have I ever met him before? I'm sure I haven't!_

"I'm not being funny. I do have no idea who you are," her voice rose with panic. Rachel needed someone to tell her who he was and where she was and what had happened to her.

"Doc? Get in here! She's up!" Puck opened that door and called out in distress. His hazel eyes flickered to her and then the door and then her again. "We have a problem!"

A middle-aged man in a white coat walked in holding a clipboard. "What seems to be the problem, son?" His eyes flashed to me and they considerably brightened. "She's woken up. This is good news!"

"She can't remember who I am." He winced as he said it and his tone sounded dead.

This news made the older man pale. "I was afraid it could happen. I wasn't sure, but I had a suspicion. You know her well, right? Please step outside with me for a moment."

Puck and the doctor, whose name he learned was Dr. Smithson, walked outside and shut the door behind them. "First of all, where are her fathers? Her medical records say she has two. And assuming that she has been in a coma for the last five days, I thought they would be here instead of her boyfriend!"

Puck let the boyfriend thing slide. "Berry's dads do like international business or some shit. Apparently they are stuck halfway around the world for like another week or something. They're hard to get in contact with," Puck explained to the doctor.

"Well, until they arrive you will have to substitute as my information source. We need to figure out how much she remembers," Dr. Smithson explained. "Wait, what is your relation to her? Her boyfriend, right? Is there someone else she is closer to?"

"Naw, Doc. I'm not her boyfriend. Berry doesn't have a lot of people there for her," Puck explained wincing slightly. He knew most of that was his fault. _He_ was the one who started tossing slushies at her.

The doctor seemed to contemplate this. "Hmmm, ok. Ready then?"

Puck nodded and they headed back in.

"Okay Miss, my name is Dr. Smithson and I'm going to ask you some questions. If you don't know the answer, don't be afraid to say so." He said the whole thing as if talking to a five-year-old.

Rachel nodded and then winced, putting one of her little hands to her temple trying to dull the pain. Puck felt a strong desire to hold her. He quickly pushed it to the back of his mind where it seemed to take up permanent residence.

"To start off, do you know you name?" Dr. Smithson asked Rachel.

Both men held their breath, waiting for what seemed like ages for her answer.

"That's a ridiculous question! Of course I know my own name! Its…. Its…. Shit! How do I not know my own name?"

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Let me know! Review! xoxo Brooke<strong>


	2. In Between

**Thanks reviewers! Ya'll are the best! This is the backstory!**

* * *

><p>Puck watched in horror as Rachel came up with blanks on every single question given to her.<p>

"What state are we in currently?"

"What are your parents' names?"

"Where do you go to school?"

"What color are your eyes?"

"I don't know!" Rachel would wail every time. She eventually started to cry.

"What happened to you?" Dr. Smithson asked this question with hesitation. "Can you remember anything from your accident?"

"No. Can you please tell me what the hell happened to me? Who I am?" Rachel's voice sounded like a scared child's. Puck hated it.

Dr. Smithson let out a sigh as if trying to decide something. "Well Rachel, I was not there, but this boy next to me? He was there. He saved you. Can you try and remember his name please?"

A tear ran down Rachel's face. "I can't," was all she said. Puck flinched.

The doctor looked up at Puck and made a motion with his hand telling him to begin the story. "I guess the first thing you should know is that my name is Noah Puckerman. We have gone to the same school since 6th grade. We haven't always been friends, but…. I…. its different now. We're friends _now_," Puck said with much hesitation. He looked kind of pained once Rachel thought about it

Puck went on to explain her accident to the best of his abilities, but he didn't want to crush her, so he edited it a little. Leaving out the jabs made by the jocks and Santana throwing her water bottle at the back of Karofsky's head, while screaming something in Spanish about Lima Heights Adjacent and razorblades.

_Puck saw Rachel's body fly into the air. His heart seemed to have stopped. The next thing he knew Rachel's body was lying on the ground, blood seeping from her temple. _

_Santana looked past her but the jock's forms were retreating down the hall. The Cheerio threw her water bottle at the back of Karofsky's head with all the force she could muster. _

_Puck heard Santana's threats, but was focused on Rachel. Her eyes were closing. Puck knew that couldn't be good. _

"_Rachel! Rachel don't fucking leave! Stay awake Rachel! Please!" Puck knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care. What if he was watching her die right now? _

_He shook that thought from his head and picked her up. "Santana! Chill the fuck out! We have to get her to the hospital!" Puck was running down the hall and out the front doors. He got about halfway to his truck when he realized his keys were in his locker on the second floor. He laid her down in the bed of his truck. He pulled off his letterman jacket and turned it into a makeshift pillow. _

"_San! I gotta get my keys! Stay here with her," Santana nodded, but Puck didn't see it. He was already running back into the building like his life depended on it. Or Rachel's, which it kinda did._

_On the way to his locker he saw Azimo pulling his backpack out of his own locker. Puck walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, Puck punched him as hard as he could in the jaw. "That's what you deserve, motherfucker. Stay away from Rachel." He spit out venomously. _

_Puck got his keys from his locker and ran back outside. Santana was curled up next to Rachel and she was using a small towel to wipe blood and slushie off her. _

_Puck ran up and lifted Rachel from the back and laid her down in the back seat. She looked almost peaceful. Puck thought that was a bad sign considering the crack on her head. _

_He drove like a maniac to the hospital. Both him and Santana not saying a word. _

_When they got there Puck got her out of the back and ran in with her in his arms, leaving the keys in the truck for Santana to park._

"_Help! She needs help!" Puck looked around frantically. Someone saw him and before he knew it a team of doctors fastened her onto a stretcher and whisked her away._

_Puck sat down in a chair and cradled his head in his hands. Santana came in silently and sat beside him. "There isn't anything we can do now Puck. They're contacting her dads right now."_

"_Where are they?" He whispered. There was no way he was abandoning Rachel here. Abandonment hurt worse that any crack on the head._

"_Ummm….." she drawled out, "Singapore." _

"_I'm not leaving. I doubt they get back here for another month." Puck spat out._

"_Well then. Why don't we call Finn or Kurt or Mercedes? I'm sure they'll wait for her." Santana said this as if all their problems were solved. As if she could pass this into someone else's hands. But Puck knew she wasn't being a bitch. It was just that Santana hated getting attached, especially if that person couldn't attach herself back._

Like if that person is dead, _Puck thought._

_Puck almost growled at the suggestion. "It will be better if I wait."_

_Of course Puck knew that the Glee club was a family. Mr. Shue always blabs about "being there for each other" and "loving each other" and that shit, but sometimes, it seems like the club really only loves Rachel's talent. Not Rachel. _

_It would be a cold day in hell the day Puck willingly put Rachel's life in their hands. And then there's Finn. Ya, Rachel has a massive crush on him and stuff, but he's with Quinn now. Finn doesn't understand Rachel's standing in Glee. Puck loves the guy like a brother, but he definitely isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He ain't even gonna give Finn the chance to mess this up. _

_Plus, Rachel needs to know who was really there for her. When she could have been dying._

_It seemed like hours later when a nurse came out and told the two teenagers that Rachel was alive, but in a coma. They weren't sure when she was gonna wake up, just that she would. _

_Puck knew he let out a breath that he had seemed to be holding since Rachel fell down those stairs. _

"And that's pretty much what happened. Santana came and visited every day after school and various members of the Glee club came once or twice," Puck concluded.

"And what about you? How many times did you come?" Rachel's voice seemed dazed. It matched the look in her eyes.

"Well babe, I never left."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review! I will probably update every couple of days! xoxo Brooke<strong>


	3. A Second Chance

** I do not own Glee in any way! If so, there would be loads of Puckleberry and Pezberry (friendship)!**

**Thank you Reviewers! Ya'll made me get this chapter out faster! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I want to know everything. Tell me everything about my old life. My old self. Tell me who I fucking was!" Rachel demanded. She had this crazed look in her eyes. Like at any moment she wound rip out the tubes in her arm and run free. Puck thought he might not stop her.<p>

"Hmm… Well, your full name is Rachel Barbra Berry. You are 16 years old. You have two fathers. Their names are Hiram and Leroy. They are not here right now, but hopefully they will be soon. You attend William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. That is where you live. Where we are now." Dr. Smithson explained. Puck looked over at him. He was reading her file to her.

_That sure does help. She wants to know about her likes and interests. Her dreams and goals. Her friends and enemies. _Puck thought. He muttered a little under his breath.

Rachel sighed and rubbed her temple. "While that is very important, I want to know things about myself! Things about my life!"

_Told ya so. _Puck smirked.

"Rachel, sometimes with amnesia cases we like to let the patient find out those kinds of things on their own. It gives them more control and another chance. Amnesia is a tricky thing to treat and it's different for everyone. We want to prepare you with a new start just in case…." the doctor paused, "your memory never comes back."

Rachel looked absolutely defeated. She flopped back down and rolled over to the side. "I would like to be alone now," was all she said.

Puck turned to Dr. Smithson. He gave him a shrug. They both headed out the door.

"Not you Noah. Can you please stay?" Puck couldn't see her face, but her voice sounded hopeful. He sat back down in the chair he had spent the last five days in.

Puck studied her, and she studied him. Puck thought how hollow and pale her face looked. Her big brown eyes looked confused and slightly glassy. The chocolate locks that were always styled and shiny, hung limp in a braid that Santana had pulled them into. Puck knew he had never seen a living person look so dead.

Except maybe his mother, right after deadbeat Eli Puckerman left town. Leaving his bruised and pregnant wife and his ten-year-old son with a cut over his left eyebrow from a bottle being chucked at his head. Puck wasn't sad to see him go.

Rachel looked Puck over. He had a far away look on his face. Like he was thinking of something that happened a long time ago. His eyes were hazel and he was incredibly hot. The Mohawk seemed a little stupid, but also kind of sexy.

_But now is not the time to be thinking about how great that Mohawk probably feels. Nope. Now is the time for answers. Amnesia can kiss my ass, _Rachel thought.

"So. You said other students are responsible for my accident? Right? Does that mean that they hated me? Does everyone hate me?" Rachel thought about how she had surprised him so far. _Am I different from the old me?_

Puck took his time with his answer. "Yes. They are responsible. And I'm totally gonna kick their asses. But… your other question. Rach, you weren't the most popular girl at McKinley. You had a lot of drive and determination and that is what people saw in you. And I think it freaked them out. They knew you were getting out of Lima, and the majority of them never will. They didn't understand you, so instead they were mean."

"I'm not gonna be that girl anymore. She acted like a bitch. If everyone hated me, then I'm glad I know nothing, I don't wanna be that girl again." Rachel's eyes were brimming with tears. She really didn't want to cry in front of him.

Puck had a different idea.

Puck got out of his chair and went over to her bed. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, being careful of the wires in her arm. Rachel let her head drop onto his shoulder and she cried.

She cried for herself. She cried for who she used to be, and she cried for whom she was going to become.

_I don't do crying girls! I don't do fucking chick flick moments! _Puck thought to himself.

_But you're doing it for Rachel. You brought this on yourself. You knew what would happen, and you did it anyway!_ He then realized he was arguing with himself and decided to focus on Rachel.

Puck's shirt had a wet spot on it, and was probably going to get bigger. He was running his hand over her hair and trying not to think about how well her head fit into the crook of his neck when she asked the question that Puck still has nightmares about.

"Did you hate me too, Noah?" She was choking on sobs and her voice was broken.

"Rachel," he was begging her to understand, "I didn't know you. Or get you," it sounded like an excuse, even to him. "But, you were always different Rachel. In a good way I mean! I mean… fuck… I don't know! Listen to what I'm saying _now_ though. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make sure no one even sends you a _bad look_. I swear if you had died… I…. it would have been my fault. All my fault. But I got a second chance to do right by you. I'm going to protect you Rachel." It seemed like he was asking for forgiveness.

He was trying to redeem a person she didn't even remember.

"Okay Noah. I trust you. Right now, you are the only thing I have. "

He dropped a kiss onto her aching temple. "I'm so sorry," Puck whispered. He looked her in the eyes when he said this. They were full of sadness.

Rachel could tell he didn't apologize often. She must be special.

"Dammit Puck! Why didn't you tell me she woke up?" The two of them looked up to see Santana standing in the doorway. She was holding a Diet Coke and Red Bull.

Rachel looked at the Hispanic girl standing there in her cheerleading uniform. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Rachel felt a quick tinge of jealousy when she thought that this girl might be Puck's girlfriend.

"Who are you? And who is Puck?" Rachel asked. She realized she was still holding onto Puck's neck and was still in his lap. Rachel moved to shift beside him, but he held her in place.

_Guess I'm staying put, _Rachel thought. She couldn't think of any reasons why this was a bad thing.

"Lopez, calm down. She got up a couple of hours ago, but since I figured you were coming by anyways I might as well just wait. Plus, there's a bit of a problem," Puck looked at Santana. She looked pissed. She tossed him the can of Red Bull with a bit more force than necessary.

Santana glared at him for a couple of more minutes before she remembered the small brunette in his arms.

"Rachel! I'm so glad you're alive! It's okay, I'm a Gleek too. I won't bite. I did bite Karofsky though, and he did not like that." She laughed as if recalling a memory. Rachel wished she could do that too.

"Um…. Noah is this Santana?" Rachel looked up at Puck and he nodded.

This threw the Latina off. "What the fuck? What's going on Puck?" Santana looked like she wanted to punch him.

"The problem," Puck started, "is that Rachel has amnesia. She can't remember anything."

Santana was trying to keep her cool. But she really just wanted to kick Azimio and Karofsky in the balls. "And by anything you mean…."

"Her whole life."

Santana looked at Rachel again, and it finally clicked. Rachel looked scared and Puck looked tired.

"Well this changes things. Rachel, I'm Santana Lopez. And we are going to be best friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Let me know! Review! xoxo Brooke<strong>


	4. Little Clean Slate

**Thank you reviewers! Ya'll make writing this so much easier! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Santana, may I speak with you for a sec?" Puck asked with a strained smile, for Rachel's sake.<p>

"Sure thing Puck," she leveled him with a glare and flounced outside.

Puck lifted Rachel up very gently and then laid her back down. "I'll be right back. And don't worry about Santana, she comes on a little strong." He kissed her forehead and then walked outside, shutting the door behind him.

He glared at Santana until she began to squirm. "What did I do? I just want to be her friend!"

"Satan, you better not hurt her. She knows absolutely nothing. Rachel is gonna have a second chance and if you screw this up for her, I swear…" Puck couldn't even finish his sentence. He closed his eyes and images of Rachel covered in slushie and blood danced behind his lids.

"Okay, first of all Puck, when did you become Berry's night in shining armor? Second of all, who was the one who sat with her when you slept and went to get you food so you could sit there and hold her hand and friggin' sing to her? Oh yeah Puck, I heard that! You may not think so Puckerman, but I care for Rachel too!" Santana was all up in his face and she was breathing hard from her little tirade.

"Geez fine I get it. You just better follow through on that best friends thing, San. She is gonna need it when she goes back." Puck sighed, while he didn't like the idea of allowing someone to get close to Rachel and then hurt her, he also knew he was going to need help with all the protection shit he signed himself up for. Puck knew that whatever happened to Rachel was on him. And he was _not_ going to let her down.

"Oh! Puck just imagine! I could make her a Cheerio! She is definitely smaller than Quinn and would be a much better flyer. Q will be on the bottom of the pyramid! Bitch will never know what hit her!" Santana looked like a little kid on Christmas and that freaked Puck the fuck out.

"Hold up Satan, Doc said we have to let her decide about her new future," while Puck was definitely _not_ opposed to Rachel flouncing around in one of those little Cheerio skirts, he wanted what was best for _Rachel_.

And what is best for Santana is not the same as what's best for Rachel.

"I know you've been angling to get Quinn off the top of the pyramid since you got demoted, but you gotta let Rachel decide what she wants to do. Will you please not brainwash her onto the Cheerios?" Puck looked her in the eyes to be sure he got his point across.

"Ugh! Fine. But the minute she says the word that shit is going to happen. Now, lets go visit our little clean slate!" Santana threw the door open and went to sit behind Rachel so she could redo her braid.

"So um Noah? Is this your girlfriend?" Rachel's voice sounded shy but she really did need to know.

_Might as well get this out of the way now,_ she thought. _Better than later._

"Puck and I? Oh God no! He has horrible credit!" Santana smirked at him, recalling the reason she ended their relationship, if it was even was that. More like friends with benefits.

"Who is Puck?" Rachel asked for the second time.

"My last name is Puckerman. Everyone calls me Puck," seeing the way her face fell a little he quickly added, "but you can call me Noah, Rach. You always have."

Santana smirked again and mouthed "whipped" at him. When Rachel wasn't looking he gave her the finger.

While Santana was doing Rachel's makeup, Puck called his mother. She had been cool about letting him stay at the hospital, mostly because she worked the morning and graveyard shifts as a nurse and could visit him. Plus, Puck had convinced their neighbors to watch his six-year-old sister, Hannah.

Rebecca Puckerman had befriended the Berrys at temple when they moved here and she was glad Puck was watching out for Rachel when her fathers couldn't. Plus, to her the whole thing screamed "beautiful Jewish grandbabies" and that was something she couldn't pass up.

"Hey Ma," Puck said when his mother answered the phone, "Rachel woke up today."

"Oh Noah, that's wonderful! How is she?" Her voice was excited. That made it harder for Puck to deliver the news.

"She has amnesia. She can't remember anything. Her accident, her life, her name. All of it's gone." Puck heard his mother gasp over the phone.

Rachel had two fathers and no aunts living in the state, so she went to Ms. Puckerman when she needed womanly advice or a hug or whatever. And with Puck's dad out of the picture, he needed advice from a man every once in a while too. Also, the black Mr. Berry helps Puck move heavy things when his mom can't. The Berry's were like extended family to them.

Puck still wonders why he started throwing slushies at Rachel. It's not like she was a complete stranger.

"Oy vey! Have they told her dad's yet? I'll call them right now!" Ms. Puckerman sounded determined.

"They are trying to get home from Singapore, Ma. Not much you can do." Puck explained.

"Rachel is going to have to be all alone at her house?" Ms. Puckerman sounded outraged. "She will have to stay with us. No questions!"

"Ma, they want her to go back to her house so she can be in her own environment. I spoke to the doctor about it after we found out. And now that she's up, there really isn't much more the hospital can do for her. She has to live now." Puck really hated that she had to be alone. Sure Rachel had stayed home before when her dads went on their trips that lasted days or weeks or months, but at least she knew her address back then.

"I'm going to call her fathers and ask them if you can stay with Rachel at their house-"

"But Ma-"

"No buts. You will do it Noah. You can stay in their guest room. I'm sure they would rather you be there with her than have her alone in that house. Bye. Love you." Ms. Puckerman hung up.

"Love you too Ma." Puck said sarcastically to the dial tone. Staying with Rachel really wasn't as bad as he was making it seem. Actually, new Rachel seemed a little wild.

_Interesting. Spending a week or two with Rachel won't be that bad. Clean slate. Be good Puck. She was the only one that ever really believed in your sorry ass. _Puck contemplated this as he walked back into the room. Santana was telling Rachel about some Cheerio routine while painting her nails.

Rachel looked much better than before. Her hair had some life in it and her cheeks didn't look hollow anymore. She was also eating a bowl full of grapes that a nurse must have brought her when he was out of the room. That was good. Life support wasn't a good look on her.

Rachel started to hum and then that turned in to her singing softly under her breath. The words were not clear. When she got to one part though, it was clear as day to Puck what she was singing.

"Sweet Caroline." Puck said.

Rachel and Santana both looked at him. "Huh?" Santana asked.

"She is singing "Sweet Caroline". That's our song." He said the last part to himself.

"How would I know that though?" Rachel could hear a deep voice singing that song in her head. Like it was a secret.

"Puck sang you that song when you were in your coma. I have no idea how you remembered it." Santana pulled out her iPod and let Rachel listen to the original version.

"Wait, we have a song? We were together?" Rachel wanted to know these kinds of things.

"For like a week, yeah." Puck was blushing. No one was supposed to know he had been singing her _that_ song.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel wanted to be mad, but just couldn't. She was surprised she got someone this hot when everyone hated her. "Oh my god. I have no idea what I look like."

Santana and Puck stared at her for a moment before Santana got out her compact mirror.

Rachel studied herself for a few minutes. "Whoa. I have a huge nose!" She kept turning her head side to side and feeling it.

"Rach, would you stop. That's a Jewish nose you have. And it's beautiful." Puck wanted her to stop judging herself.

"Yeah well, it's still a honker. But I guess it could be worse," Rachel was still studying herself in the compact mirror.

"Rachel don't make me take you out. I will. You could easily be one of the hottest girls at McKinley. Behind me of course," Santana usually loved putting people down, but if Rachel was going to be one of her best friends, she needed some major self-confidence.

"Why am I not then?" Rachel was genuinely curious. Was her attitude really that bad?

"Honey, you had really horrible clothes. You said your style was and I quote "sexy school girl librarian chic". You dressed like one of the bait girls on "To Catch a Predator"; it was really a waste of your body. You're a dancer Rachel, you've got to flaunt that!" Santana tried not to be too harsh, but her clothes? Horrible.

"Omigod! Genius idea! I'm going to take you shopping! And we can invite Britt and all the other Glee girls. Plus Kurt. He would rip out my weave if I didn't invite him," Santana whipped out her cell and fired off texts.

"Shit Santana! No one knows she's up yet! Or about the amnesia!" Puck maybe wanted to punch her, "way to fucking go San."

Santana wanted to punch him right back. "They were going to find out sometime. Now is better than later."

"Who are we talking about?" Rachel's head was snapping back between Puck and Santana. She met Santana an hour ago and she is still a little cautious around the Latina. Puck she was okay with. Puck felt familiar.

_Weird. _

The two went on to explain all about Glee club and their friends. Puck sat back down on the bed and pulled Rachel into his side. He threw him arm aroung her and was playing with the tips of her hair. Rachel knew he was being casual and trying to comfort her as she absorbed this new information, but suddenly she felt as if it was more. She felt as if she wanted more.

_Again weird._

Rachel snapped her head up, almost bonking Puck in the nose in the process, when she heard a high-pitched voice coming from the doorway.

"Oh Diva you're finally awake!"

"Rachel," Puck gave him a warning look,"this is Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Should Rachel become a Cheerio? I sorta have a couple of ways this thing could go, but I wanna hear your input! Review review review! xoxo Brooke<strong>


	5. Introductions

**Two chapters in one day! I'm on a role! Hmmm... 2 people for Cheerio Rachel and no objections... want some more input! Don't own Glee :'( still. Read and Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Puck, I don't think I have changed all that much since she saw me last," Kurt looked at Puck like he was slow. "Unless you are talking about the new Marc Jacobs jacket I am donning today making me look like a celebrity, in which case, you are quite right. But I still think Miss Bee here would recognize me." Kurt ended his speech with an elaborate hand flourish and looked around for a seat that would not wrinkle his pant legs.<p>

"Beyonce, she has fucking amnesia," now it was Puck's turn to talk to Kurt like he was slow. "She couldn't even remember her own name!"

Rachel laid a hand on Puck's knee in a calming gesture. "Hello Kurt," she stuck out her hand in greeting, "I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel waited for him to shake her hand. Instead he lifted it to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. Kurt thought it was very French.

Kurt cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Pleasure to meet you. Kurt Hummel, diva extraordinaire."

"Okay I know you did not just quote America's Next Top Model," Santana looked at him.

Kurt ignored her. "So Rachel, you really know nothing?"

Rachel didn't particularly like the way he said that. "Nope. Not a thing," She said it with caution, not knowing what would come out of the flamboyant young man's mouth next.

"Do you remember your wardrobe prior to your accident?"

"No," Rachel said again with more caution.

Kurt face froze before a giant smile broke out across his face. He literally did a small jig. "Makeover! Oooh Mercedes is going to be ecstatic!" Kurt pulled his iPhone out of his jacket, only to have Santana snatch it away.

"I don't think so. I beat you to it. I already called the Glee club everyone is on their way. Plus I think a Glee girls plus Kurt fashion trip is in order," Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't argue with Auntie Tana."

"I get clothes, you get hair and makeup?" Kurt crossed his arms too.

"Throw in accessories and you've got yourself a deal Hummel," Santana smirked at him.

After staring each other down for a couple of minutes, Kurt gave in. "Fine," they shook hands and Rachel thought she heard Kurt mutter "devil" under his breath.

"Umm hello? I'm right here," Rachel wanted to remind them the person they were shaking over was sitting _right there_. "What if I don't wanna go shopping and get new clothes?"

Kurt looked at her as if she sprouted another head. He reached out and felt her forehead. "Hmm a little warm," Kurt mused. "Rachel, trust me on this. Once you see your closet you'll be begging me to (a take you shopping and (b burn everything you own."

"What if I-" Rachel was cut off by a knock on the door. A gothic looking Asian girl and what looked to be her Asian boyfriend stood at the entrance. The girl's arm was still up hovering over the door.

"Can we come in?" The girl asked. Rachel could tell she was shy, so she waved them in.

_They obviously must be more Gleeks. _Rachel thought.

Puck seeing how this could become very awkward because of Rachel's condition spoke up. "Rach this is Tina Cohen-Chang and her boyfriend Mike Chang. We like to call them "Chang squared". They're also in Glee."

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel again held out her hand for them to shake.

They both looked at it. "Are we being Punk'd?" Mike asked. Puck snorted.

"Uh guys, Rachel has amnesia. She can't remember anything," Santana informed them. They both nodded and shook Rachel's hand.

"Well we saw Britt and Artie coming in behind us," Tina took Mike's hand and they headed over to some chairs around a big table. Puck was suddenly glad her dads felt bad and got her a big room. They were going to need it if all the Gleeks were coming.

Everyone's attention went back towards the door as a tall blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform came in pushing a brunette boy with glasses in a wheelchair.

"This is Artie Abrams and Brittany Pierce," Santana beat Puck to the punch this time. She got up to hug the Brittany. "Rachel has amnesia, you guys," Santana said, explaining the introductions.

"Can I have some Rachel? I love amnesia! The coconut tastes delicious with the oranges and marshmallows," the blond Cheerio was getting really excited and Rachel could tell she wasn't the brightest.

"No Britt. _Amnesia _not _ambrosia_. It means Rachel can't remember anything." Artie explained to her.

Rachel stuck her hand out again. "I'm Rachel Berry." Artie shook her hand and wheeled himself over to the table to talk to Mike about some video game. Brittany just looked at her hand.

"I'm sorry Rachel. One time my cat forgot where he left his socks," she bent over and gave Rachel a hug. Instead of correcting the confused girl, she just hugged her back.

Rachel looked between to two Cheerios. She could tell why they were friends now, Brittany's sweetness balanced out Santana's bitchiness.

"Hey Miss Thang!" Rachel looked over Brittany's shoulder at a large black girl standing in the doorway.

"Rachel Berry," Rachel stuck her hand out in the girl's direction.

"Oh what the hell?" She looked to Kurt. "Tell me what's going on white boy."

"Rachel lost her memory," Kurt explained.

She studied Rachel for a moment. "Mercedes Jones," she finally said. Mercedes took both of Rachel's hands in her own and gave her a tight squeeze. "The Diva will be missed."

"I didn't die!" Rachel exclaimed dramatically, causing all the eyes in the room to focus on her.

"And she's back," Mercedes said with a smile.

A blonde boy walked in with a small teddy bear. He put it in the bedside table with all the other stuff on it. "Hadn't contributed yet. Glad to see you're up Rachel."

Rachel smiled at him and Puck wondered why it bothered him so much.

"Dude, she has amnesia. Can't remember a thing," Puck told him.

His eyebrows shot up his forehead and he stuck out a hand, "Sam Evans."

Rachel took it, "Rachel Berry."

Sam went to go talk to Mike and Artie, but caught Puck's eyes first. He quickly looked back and forth between him and Rachel and the arm he had around her. He mouthed "nice" and went to sit down.

Sam had been Puck's new wingman ever since all the Babygate drama had worn off and Finn still wouldn't talk to him. Puck trusted the dude, but also tightened his grip around Rachel at the same time. When he turned his head back around, he saw the two people whose introduction he had been dreading.

Rachel looked at the pair. They looked like the standard All-American teenagers. The boy had brown hair and was wearing his letterman jacket. He had a dopey grin on his face and his head almost hit the top of the doorway. The girl was beautiful and blonde and a cheerleader.

_My complete opposite. _Rachel thought

"Glad to see you're up RuPaul," the cheerleader sneered, but then she smiled softly.

_What the hell?_ _What did I do to this girl? Or did I do anything? She's still smiling at me. Freaky._ Rachel looked up at the boy waiting for him to say something.

"Hey Rach," he held out his arms as if waiting for a hug he thought would come. Rachel felt Puck tighten his hold.

"Rachel has amnesia. She can't remember anything," Puck felt like he had said it a million times, but this time he wanted to see their reaction.

The Cheerio looked at her in pity and the tall football player dropped his arms and smile.

Rachel stuck her hand out, "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Quinn Fabray. Head cheerleader," she dug her nails into Rachel's skin a little as if to drive that point home.

Rachel smirked. "Nice title." She dropped Quinn's hand and looked at her surprised face.

_Rachel just back talked Quinn. Holy shit. _Puck turned around to see if everyone else had heard that. judging by their faces they had. Sam mouthed "keeper".

Rachel looked at Puck and arched an eyebrow. He smiled back.

_He's impressed. Quinn must be top bitch, _Rachel then remembered the boy that was with her. She held her hand out to him.

"I'm Finn Hudson," His whole hand enveloped hers and he shook it.

_Noah's hands feel better. _Rachel shook that thought from her head and stood up.

"Well, it's been great to meet everyone," Rachel said to the room. She was shocked when some of their mouths were hanging open. "What?" she asked.

"Rachel you just used less than ten words in a sentence," Mercedes supplied.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Mike exclaimed.

"Chang, it's fucking October," Puck retorted back, standing up next to Rachel. He casually slung his arm back over her shoulder as everyone started talking all at once.

The group was interrupted about a half hour later by Dr. Smithson knocking on the door.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but Rachel? You're allowed to go home tonight if you like," he told her.

Rachel's eyes widened. "What the fuck?" Everyone gasped. No one had ever heard her use a cuss word before. "You're sending me to my house _alone_? What kind of place is this? I don't even know where my house is!"

"Of course not Rachel," the doctor quickly back tracked. "Noah is going to be staying with you until your fathers get back in a couple of weeks. Your fathers have already approved the plan and send you their love." Dr. Smithson explained. He took the wires out of her arm and pulled her into the room next door for another check-up before she left. The doctor gave her some medication to take for the pain and wished her luck.

He gave Puck some instructions about her medicine and how to handle her if she had a break down. He also gave him his number in case he had any more questions. As Dr. Smithson was leaving he put his hand on Puck's shoulder. "Take care of her son."

Puck nodded. "I'll do my best."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Should Rachel become a Cheerio? Should Quinn hate Rachel, or try for friendship? Let me know! Reviews help me write! xoxo Brooke<strong>


	6. I'm Not Her

**Thanks reviewers! I love ya'll! Most seem to be for Cheerio Rachel and Quinn Hate. But I have my ideas up my sleeve too! Mwah. **

**This chapter is heavier than the others, but I figured everyone could use a little angst every now and then.**

**Enjoy! xoxo Brooke**

* * *

><p>"This is it. This is where you live." Puck pulled up to the front of the Berry household in his truck. Rachel was riding shotgun in some of Santana's old clothes. They threw out the outfit she arrived in. Puck thought they should have torched it.<p>

Puck looked over at her. There were tears running down her face. "Hey baby. It's okay. What's wrong? Hey, look at me," Puck tilted her chin up with his fingers. He ignored the jolt he felt when they made contact with her soft skin. "What's wrong?"

Rachel pulled her face back. "I-I just thought that I would b-be able to remember my home when I saw it, but I c-can't," Rachel choked out the words between sobs. She knotted and unknotted her fingers the whole time she spoke, looking anywhere but at him. She tilted her head down so her hair would hide her face. Rachel figured she didn't like being seen as weak.

"Rachel, baby. No one expects anything from you. Don't feel like your letting anyone down by not remembering things. This is _not_ you fault; it's those idiots' that threw those slushies at you. And I'm going to deal with them," Puck pulled her into his lap about midway through his speech. He rocked her gently and ran a hand over her head. "Shhhh," he whispered into her hair when she continued to sob. "Everything is going to be alright."

"No Noah! You don't fucking know that!" Rachel was suddenly a different person. Dr. Smithson had warned Puck of this. Saying something about how "her emotions are not very stable at the moment".

_Vast understatement, Doc. I think I just got whiplash,_ Puck normally would have said the last part out loud, but after everything she's been through, he knew he could never be the same towards her again.

_I will never deliberately hurt her ever again. This is the result,_ Puck cringed because he knew it was true. Deep down, it was just as much his fault as it was those dicks' fault.

Puck lifted her from the cab of his truck and walked towards the door. He sat her down upright on her feet and looked for the key her dads said was hidden under a stone behind a bush. Puck unlocked the door and they both headed inside. Rachel's head snapped back and forth as she looked around.

He deactivated the alarm system and then gave Rachel the code for it, and showed her how to work it. He figured that was something she needed to know.

Puck watched her as she began exploring the down stairs rooms and studying the photographs. He walked up behind her as she was staring at a photo and she jumped. "It's just me babe. Calm down," Puck ran a hand down her arm in a soothing manner and it made her twitch.

_She looks scared, _Puck thought. _I did this._

Puck looked at the photo she had been studying. Surprisingly, it was of them. In the photo, they were dancing at some Bar Mitzfah. It was before 8th grade, because that was when Puck shaved his hair off into his Mohawk. Photo Rachel had her arms around his neck and was smiling brightly at the camera. Photo Puck was wearing a plastic party fedora and had his arms slung around her waist. The Jewish community was very small in Lima, so it's no surprise that there would be a photo of them dancing together somewhere. He just had no idea why it would be framed and hanging in Rachel's house after everything he put her through.

The thing that made the photo stand out though, was that Puck wasn't looking at the photographer, he was looking at _her_, a small smile on his face.

Rachel studied it for another minute before she took it off the wall and tucked it under her arm. Puck was about to ask why, but he got cut off.

"Take me to my room please, Noah." Rachel looked at him for the first time since they left the hospital.

The look in her eyes was what made Puck take a step back. They were filled with emotion and questions, but at the same time they looked completely blank.

Puck pulled her into a hug and she went stiff. He felt her relax and snake her arms around him a minute later. They stood like that for a while. Just holding each other.

One trying to hold the other together, and one trying not to fall apart.

Rachel pulled back and looked at him, "Thank you."

"Anytime babe," he replied casually. He knew it was more than true.

They made their way upstairs to Rachel's room. Pausing every now and then so she could stick her head in another room. At the end of the hall they entered through the door with the gold star on the front.

Rachel stopped in the doorway and scanned the room. "Are you sure I wasn't in that coma for five years instead of five days? This room looks like it belongs to an eleven year old."

Puck laughed at that. "No Rach, you used to love this room."

She eyed the stuffed animals sitting on her bed and turned her nose up. "Well Kurt was right, I do wanna burn this stuff."

"Umm, Rachel? He was talking about your clothes," Puck pointed to the closet that was next to the bathroom door.

Rachel walked over and let out a small screech. "Your completely positive I wasn't eleven? No strike that. Six maybe? Omigod I wore_ that_? No wonder I was a fucking loser!" She was staring at a reindeer sweater that Puck had seen her wear more than once. Rachel picked it up and tossed it in the trash bin next to her desk. She started tossing more stuff from around her room into the bin.

"Rach, calm down," Puck meant it as a warning.

"Why Noah? I'm nothing! Why should I calm down? I'm living in a house I've never been in and a room that's not mine!" Her voice was bordering on hysteric and her eyes were wild.

"Rachel. This is your house. This is your room." Puck said it slowly.

"They aren't mine! They're _hers_." She held up the picture of them dancing. "This life is _hers._"

"That's you Rachel. You're the same person," he made an attempt to grab her and hold her, but she shrunk back.

"Maybe on the outside. But that girl, she isn't here anymore Noah. She's gone,"she whispered. Rachel collapsed on the floor, "she's gone."

Without hesitation, Puck went over to Rachel and scooped her up in his arms. He sat back down on the bed and rocked her slowly.

"Please sing Noah," her voice sounded like a small child's.

If this had been any other girl he would have said no. Hell, if this was any other girl he wouldn't even be here. But this was Rachel. So he began to sing.

_It's a new day _

_It's a bright day _

_Even when you stand in the dark _

_It's just that _

_You've been broken into fifty pieces _

_Today is gone _

_I'm the only light that you see _

_You need someone _

_I know all you needed was me _

_Everyday we awake if it takes too long _

_Just tell me something new _

_Forget about the sunshine when it's gone _

_Another pale moon _

_Shines like high noon _

_Midnight never felt so cold alone _

_It's just that you're uneasy _

_When you need me _

_Today is gone _

_I'm the only light that you see _

_You need someone _

_I know all you needed was me _

Puck looked down at Rachel and she was asleep. At least she wasn't crying.

_This is going to be harder than I thought, _Puck slowly unfurled her fingers from his shirt and he laid her down. His stomach rumbled. _It's going to be even harder if we are starving._

Puck made his way downstairs and called some pizza place and ordered them a pizza.

Puck went back upstairs to wake Rachel, but she was already up. She was just lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she started, "I just have a feeling that I'm a different person than I used to be." Rachel didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Never say your sorry Rach. It's not your fault-"

"I know, I know." A minute later she spoke up again. "But I guess if I wasn't so awful back then, you wouldn't be here now," Rachel stood up and laced her fingers through his and just looked at them for a minute.

Both of them felt the heat coursing through their entwined hands.

Rachel looked up at him and for a moment thought about kissing him.

Then the doorbell rang.

"That would be the pizza," Puck said quietly. Neither of them moved from their spot until the pizza guy rang the bell again.

Puck turned toward the door, but still didn't let go of her hand. He paid for the pizza and they both sat down at the table. Puck found some sodas in the fridge and was surprised by what he saw when he walked back in.

During their brief relationship last year, Puck found out that Rachel was a vegetarian. So when he had ordered the pizza, he got half cheese, half meat lovers.

Rachel was chowing down on a piece of meat lovers.

"Uh, Rach? You're a vegetarian," Puck told her gently.

Rachel seemed to contemplate this. "Not anymore." She finally said with her mouth full of pizza. Puck could see her lady like manners were shot to hell also.

After their mostly silent dinner, Rachel announced she was going to shower and go to bed. Puck wanted to do the same. They headed upstairs and parted ways at his room.

"Come get me if you need me. Goodnight." Puck kissed her forehead and went to take a shower.

When he got out he heard Rachel's shower still going. He rolled his eyes. Chicks took the longest showers.

Twenty minutes later though, when the shower was still on, he got concerned.

Her door was open so he walked in. Puck stopped outside the bathroom door and knocked. "Rach, you okay in there?" No answer. He knocked again. "Rachel?"

Puck opened the door. Rachel was sitting on the floor of her shower in a ball shaking. He felt the water and it was freezing. "Rach, you gotta get out." She didn't reply and just stared straight ahead.

The Berry's had nice showers. They weren't tubs, just showers. And Rachel was just curled up against the wall. Not talking.

Puck turned to water to warm, but realized it was set as hot as it would go. She had used up the hot water.

Even though Puck had on a pair of sweats from a bag his mom had packed for him, he got in the shower and sat down next to her.

He pulled her into his arms and forgot that she was completely naked.

"W-when I t-turned on the w-water, it was c-cold. So cold. And I-I turned it h-hot, but I was s-still cold." The whole sentence took her near five minutes to say.

"And then I f-f-felt it. The ice and the w-warmth. Like you t-told me. The slushie and the b-blood." Puck didn't know what to say.

"I _felt_ it Noah. I closed m-my eyes, and I-I was in the d-dark. But I could s-see light. And the w-warmth was on me, but I was s-still so cold. Something was h-holding me. I could h-h-hear a voice with no words. And my h-head," Rachel reached up to touch her temple, running her hand over the healing cut. She couldn't finish her thought. "Noah." Her voice broke on that word.

Puck decided he couldn't hear anymore.

He picked her up and grabbed a towel. She couldn't stand, so he wrapped it around her. Puck laid her down on the bed and looked around for her P.J.s.

_Where the hell does she keep her stuff?_ Puck couldn't find anything, so he ran back to his room, changed and then grabbed an extra t-shirt.

When he came back into Rachel's room she was sitting up and staring ahead. The blank look on her face again. Puck dressed her in his shirt like a doll and tried not to think about how good she looked in his clothes.

He picked her up again and tucked her into her bed. He dropped another kiss onto her forehead and turned the light off.

Puck had one foot out the door when she spoke.

"Stay please," she called out to him softly.

Puck stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review!<strong>

**The song was "Sunshine" by All American Rejects. I can totally hear him singing it in my mind. Go listen. Great song.**

**That was probably the angstyest (not a word, I know) chapter in this whole story and next update will be lighter. Promise. **

**Confident Rachel is coming, everyone. You just gotta give her a background and a little time. **

**If you have any songs that you think would be good in the story, let me know and I'll use them. **

****I'm getting excited guys. I have so many ideas. Let me know yours too.****

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xoxo Brooke****


	7. Not Just A Dream

**Thanks reviewers! Ya'll are awesome! A little more angst, but things have to be bad before they can get better! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Rachel. Wake up Rachel. Rachel! It's just a dream baby. Wake up," Puck was shaking Rachel trying to wake her up. She had started screaming a couple of seconds ago and thrashing wildly. "Rachel!"<p>

Her eyes popped open and Rachel looked up to see Puck. His face was screwed into a worried expression. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Puck held her against him and started rubbing small circles on her back when she began to cry.

When her chocked sobs became whimpers, he asked her what happened.

"I was in a tunnel. It was pitch black," she stopped her story to get a hold of herself. "But there was a light at the end of this tunnel. And I was running for it. But every time I took a step closer, it got further away. And the voice was there. It was talking and singing and yelling, but no words." Puck was still holding her and she was whispering in his ear. "I was still running when I felt it. Something was trying to pull me back. Not exactly towards the dark, but more like towards the top of the tunnel. My feet were still hitting the ground, but I was in the air. Does that make sense?" Rachel's voice had that child like tone to it again. It sounded vulnerable.

"Rachel, let's go for a drive."

When Puck was a little boy, his father would take him for drives when he had nightmares and couldn't sleep. That man had broken his family, but in the beginning he wasn't so bad. Puck was six when his mother stopped answering his questions about the bruises on her face. That was when Puck found out Eli Puckerman was a bad man.

Rachel nodded numbly and allowed him to carry her out to his truck. He started the car and began driving everywhere and nowhere.

"Rach, the dream you described to me," he gathered his thoughts and plowed on, "it sounds like something a little… deeper than just a dream. Do you think it was connected to what happened tonight?" Puck didn't really want to address the panic attack she had in the shower.

"This is just aftermath Noah. I'm fine. I promise." Puck could feel her wall building up and he needed to stop her.

"You can't hide this from me Rachel. Whatever you're feeling, you need to tell me so I can help you through it-"

"You don't know the first thing about me Noah." Rachel spat at him involuntarily. Who did he think he was to say stuff like this?

Puck contemplated this. "Neither do you Rachel."

Rachel crossed her arms with a little huff and slammed back into her seat.

She was pissed.

They sat like that for twenty minutes. Rachel with her arms crossed and him death gripping the wheel.

"You're my best friend Noah." Rachel looked over at him to see his reaction. He stiffened.

"You've known me for like two days," Puck kept his eyes on the road. Not chancing a look at her.

"No. I've known you since middle school," Rachel rotated her body to face him.

"I thought you weren't that girl?" _Don't look Puck. Rachel is always gonna win. Its those eyes, dammit. Eyes on the road._

"Different lives Noah. Same girl. I'm still her. Just not on the inside," Rachel flopped back to face the windshield. He had pulled up to her house and it was a lot lighter outside.

Puck still didn't look at her. "I don't get you Rach. One minute you're sweet and funny, and the next you're ripping into me about something."

"I don't get me either," Rachel got out of the car and went inside.

Puck looked at his watch. It was five o'clock. Damn he was going to be tired tomorrow.

_Or today I guess. _He let out a moan. _School is in three hours. _

Puck pulled out his phone and called Dr. Smithson.

"Hello?" Puck knew he would be up already because he had gotten his schedule before he had left the hospital.

"Doc, this is Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry's friend. I think there may be something seriously wrong with her." Puck hated this, but he was concerned.

"Symptoms?" The doctor asked. Noah heard him rustling around looking for something, probably a pen and paper.

Puck told him about the mood swings, the fidgeting, the panic attack, the nightmare, and personality change.

"Well son, the personality change is common in amnesia patients. That will just take getting used to. But besides that, I think Rachel may be suffering from post traumatic stress disorder," Dr. Smithson sounded like he had a headache.

"But she can't even remember her accident! How could it be traumatizing if she can't remember it?" Puck was outraged that Rachel was becoming a statistic. Puck hated how the doctor talked about her that way.

"That in itself can be too much to handle. Put yourself in her shoes, son."

"Fine. What can we do?" Puck rubbed his head. He wasn't backing out when the going got rough. He wasn't going to be a Lima Loser. Not where Rachel was concerned.

"I can put her on medicine for the stress. I also recommend she sees the school's guidance councilor at least twice a week. Tell me, what are Rachel's interests?" Puck could see the doctor taking notes to add to Rachel's chart in his mind.

"Singing, dancing, acting," Puck was just listing the basics.

"Those are all perfect! Just get her interest back up in something. Anything to keep her mind off of her accident is perfect."

"Perfect isn't even close to what I would use to describe Rachel right now. Will it even get better Doc?" Puck was a little scared about losing Rachel to whatever she was going through.

"It takes time. Everyone is different. But Rachel? She's strong. I think she'll be able to fight this thing. Just make sure she isn't doing it alone, son. Goodbye." Puck listened to the dial tone for a minute before he walked inside. Rachel was making pancakes in his t-shirt.

Rachel waved to him with her spatula. "There you are! It took forever to find this stuff without help!"

_Cheerful Rachel. Interesting. _Puck smiled at her.

"How do you feel about school today Rach?"

She froze. Puck thought she was going to drop the pan. "Ummm. Okay. It's going to be as bad as it is today as it will be tomorrow."

This caught him off guard. He thought he would have to plead with her to go to school. Instead of commenting, he just grabbed a pancake and shoved it into his mouth before she could yell at him.

"You are disgusting." Rachel said smirking.

"But you love me," Puck said with his mouth full of pancake. "And I love these!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.

Puck looked up to the clock on the microwave. "Shit. It's already 6:30. Eat and then go get ready. I wanna show you around and stuff."

Rachel could tell that he was trying to hide that he cared by making the offer sound casual, but she could tell. Rachel made the rest of the batter and ate as quickly as possible.

She loaded up the dishwasher and looked at Puck who was wolfing down his own stack of pancakes. Rachel kissed him on the cheek and flounced upstairs.

_What to wear? What to wear?_ Rachel studied the clothes in her closet. All of the stuff she had was _really_ ugly. It seemed that she only had skirts, ugly animal sweaters, knee socks, and loafers. Rachel was about to give up finding a cute outfit and just wear the old jeans Santana had lent her, when she saw the tall doors hidden by a hanging shoe rack. It was almost like a wardrobe that didn't protrude from the wall.

_What have we here?_ Rachel opened it up and there were so many cute clothes and shoes. She wondered why this would be hidden until she saw the _Glee Club Costumes_ sign that was taped to the back wall.

_Hmmm…. Me like_. Rachel found an outfit labeled "Livin' On A Prayer/Start Me Up". Rachel had no idea what that meant but she didn't care. She pulled on the top and jacket, but thought the leather pants were a little much. She found a pair of jeans labeled "Sing" that fit like a dream. Rachel pulled on the boots from the first outfit and checked herself out in the full-length mirror.

_Damn. I look hot. Now hair and make-up._ Rachel went into the bathroom and tried to avoid looking at the shower as much as possible. She pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and was pleased to see her hair was not too bad. It fell past her shoulders in a thick mane and curled at the tips. Rachel teased it up a little and sprayed some hairspray.

_No make-up? What was wrong with me?_ Rachel looked everywhere, but no makeup. And then, the Holy Grail. A "Glee Make-Up" bag was hiding under the sink.

_Thank god for Glee Club!_ Rachel thought she had good skin, so she didn't cake on any concealer. Just over the cut on her head. Some mascara, a little eyeshadow, a cat-eye with eyeliner, and a dab of lip gloss. When she was done, Rachel thought she looked pretty hot.

Puck was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her, not having the problem of having to find something that wasn't insanely ugly.

"You look…. Wow." Puck didn't even try to hide that fact that he was checking out her ass in those jeans as she did a little spin for him so he could get the "full effect".

"Thank God for Glee costumes. All the other stuff was awful!" Rachel was glad she had left Puck speechless.

"Ahuh," Puck said only half listening to what she was saying, he was still checking her out. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Let me know. REVIEW!<strong>

**Going out of town this weekend and I have no internet connection where I'm going, so I will probably update next on Monday! :( It's okay. Next update will be super awesome. Promise. **

**To let everyone know, I AM NOT A DOCTOR! I do a little research when I'm writing, but there may be medically incorrect things. It is FanFiction everybody.**

**Tell me your ideas for Rachel's Cheerio decision and Quinn. Love her or hate her? I think I know what I want to do, but I love input. **

**If you have any good songs for this story for anyone to sing give them! I need ideas!**

**REVIEW! It feeds my brain's orphans (do not know where that came from...)! **

**xoxo Brooke**


	8. Armor's Back Up

**Please don't hate me! I know I said I would update last Monday, but things got really hectic and I had no time!**

**Plus, I was also disappointed with the amount of reviews I got last chapter. The orphans in my brain died. Just flat out died. It was like the apocalypse in there. **

**Don't own Glee (clearly). **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I can do this Noah," Rachel was frozen in the passenger seat of his truck.<p>

"Of course you can do this, baby," Puck reached over and rubbed her shoulder trying to infuse some confidence.

"What if I get slushied again?" Rachel whispered watching a pack of Cheerios pass by them.

Puck could feel his blood boil. "No one will touch you Rachel. I told you I would protect you, remember?"

Rachel nodded weakly, but still didn't move. Puck heaved a sigh and walked around to the passenger door. He opened it up, expecting her to get out. When she didn't, he picked her up wedding style and put her down on the ground.

"Rachel. Look at me, Rach," he shook her out of her phase and made her focus on his face. "Everything will be fine. Okay? Just stick close to me, babe."

Puck slung his arm around her shoulders in a way that said "she's with me" and walked toward the front doors of the school.

The students may as well have been the Red Sea as Puck and Rachel walked down the hall. They were pushing themselves against lockers to get out of the way, as if the two of them had some deathly contagious disease. Most asked who the new girl was, but some still recognized her out of the plaid skirts and sweaters.

"Freak," a blonde Cheerio said as they walked by. It took Puck a moment to realize that Rachel had slipped out from under his arm and was about to face off with the freshman Cheerio.

"Excuse me?" Rachel planted herself in front of the girl who was now cowering in fear, "What did you just call me?" Rachel waited for an answer with her hands on her hips. Puck thought it was hot.

"Um uh, nothing," the blonde wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I have a name and I'm sure you know it. So I'm going to ask again, what did you just call me?" Rachel growled out at the other girl. There was a rather large audience now.

"Nothing, Rachel," the Cheerio waited to see if she would leave her alone.

"Very good. And spread the word to all your little friends," Rachel waited until the blonde met her eyes, "new Rachel has claws." Rachel blew her a kiss, and with that she walked down the hallway as if she owned it. Totally ignoring all the gaping mouths and whispers.

Puck could not believe the same girl had told him she was scared about five minutes ago. He ran to catch up with her before she got lost.

Instead he found her at her locker talking to Santana.

"That was fucking awesome Rachel! Auntie Tana is so proud!" Santana grabbed Rachel up into a hug.

"Satan, what are you doing here?" Puck asked a very obvious question, but waited to hear her answer.

"After Rachel's little performance, I grabbed her before she could get lost and ruin the show. No one wants a lost star," Santana explained.

Puck shrugged. At least there was some one besides him looking out for her.

"Rach, I'm not sure that was the best way to start out "fresh"," Puck told her. "Cheerios have power at this school and you just threatened one."

"And I have power over the Cheerios," Santana told him, not seeing a problem. "Amberly needed to be knocked down a few pegs. God, that girl is such a slut. And that's coming from me. Plus, you need to show power over other people to gain their respect."

"Being a bitch is different from showing power," Puck leveled Sanatan with a glare to get his point across.

"Noah, I'm not a baby. I know what I'm doing." Rachel said in a dull voice.

Puck was caught off guard. "I'm gonna look out for you. Got it?" His tone was no nonsense.

"Geez fine," Rachel didn't need him to be on her. _Well unless he's….. nope Rachel. Stop now. _

"God when did you become Mr. Grownup? You know Rach, once upon a time, this guy right here was the fucking life of the party," as she said the last five words she poked him in the chest. "And now, now he's all "I'm gonna protect you. Blah blah blah." If you ask me, I would say that Puckerman has handed you his balls in a nice little gift wrapped package!" Santana flicked her Cheerio ponytail over her shoulder and flounced off.

The two watched her go. One amused and one slightly startled. "Is that her when she's mad?" Rachel wasn't scared or anything, just not what she expected after she had been detailed on the wrath the Latina could inflict.

"Oh no! She ain't mad. Just surprised. Or aggravated. I don't really care which. But if you're ever in a fight, you definitely want her in your corner," Puck watched as Santana shamelessly flirted with some guy while his girlfriend was standing right there. But that was Santana, always a bitch. And always right.

"Okay so your schedule says your locker combo is 7-23-16. And we have four classes together and two of them are also with San, so here you go." Puck handed her the schedule that Miss Pillsbury had emailed him. She studied it for a moment before looking up at him.

"I don't wanna go alone. What if I don't know anyone in any of my classes?" Rachel was getting a little panicky and all confidence from the confrontation was wearing off.

"Miss Bee! Look at you! What is it you're wearing, darling? Where have you been hiding these jeans?" Kurt walked up behind Puck and took Rachel's attention off her classes. Puck thought for the first time that he was glad to see Kurt.

"Actually, these are all Glee costumes. I hate my clothes. It's tragic. Ugh! Will you take me shopping Kurt?" Rachel begged him. Her clothes really were horrendous.

Puck let out a cackle and Kurt's face lit up like he was about to blow the candles off on his birthday cake. "Of course, Bee! The other girls will want in too, but omigod! Yay! Wait…promise me you will try on whatever I pick out. Also, I get vetoing power! Promise Rachel." Kurt took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah okay. I promise."

Puck laughed again and Rachel remembered he was still there. "Berry, you have no idea what you just got yourself into!"

Whenever Kurt picks out the guys' Glee costumes, he pitches a fit if you do not agree with selections. The boys made Mr. Shue enforce a "no sequins" policy after their third performance.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck and turned back to Rachel. "History together, 5th period with Mercedes. See you there!" And with a final hand flourish, he strutted down the hallway with his jacket slung over his right shoulder.

"Huh, well I gotta get to my locker before the bell so I can see if I even own any books," Puck laughed nervously and looked around. Mike and Tina were standing at their lockers a couple of feet down the hall. "Yo Mike! C'mere for a sec."

Mike tore his eyes off Tina to look at him. When he saw Rachel, his eyes first took in her outfit selection with appreciation and then they filled with sympathy. He said something to Tina, grabbed both of their books, and then the two of them started to walk towards them.

_Chang is so pussy whipped. _Puck smirked at the couple coming towards them, _but wait… wasn't I about to offer the same thing?_

"Morning Rachel. Puck, I've never seen you here before ten o'clock. And you aren't even hungover, how refreshing." Mike looked at Puck with skepticism. He knew the only reason Puck was here was because of the tiny brunette standing next to him.

"Fuck you, Chang," Puck playfully punched his shoulder, almost making all of their books drop. "I was going to ask you if you would take Rachel to math class cause I know ya'll have that first from all your whiny bitching. But, if you would rather be an ass, by all means," Puck pointed behind him to the stairs down the hall that would take them to their first class. It also happened to be the exact spot where Rachel had her accident.

Before Mike could respond Tina butted into the conversation. "I will never understand this relationship. And what kind of friends would we be to _not_ help Rachel? Of course we will take her to math." Tina smiled timidly at Rachel and that was the most Puck thought he had ever heard her speak.

Puck turned to face Rachel. "You'll do great, babe. See you in English. " Puck kissed her on the forehead and turned to go before Mike could make fun of him caring about Rachel as much as he did.

Puck approached the stairs and froze in his place.

_Right here. This is right where it happened. _Puck remembered about the revenge he promised and took the stairs two at a time, away from the place where Rachel's life started over, and his just started to begin.

Rachel watched him go and then turned back to the Asian couple in front of her. They were so clearly in love. He looked at her like she was the sun and the moon.

Rachel thought she had seen that look in a pair of hazel eyes and she began to wonder why it would be there.

"Rachel, you'll be fine with us. I've known Puck since like third grade. He wouldn't just leave you with some random. Stop fidgeting. No one will touch you. Especially not after that little showdown back there, that shit put you on the map." Mike couldn't screw this up. He knew Puck would beat the hell out of anyone who crossed her.

"I trust you guys. I mean, you're Gleeks. We're a family right?" Rachel pulled the rest of her books out and shut her locker. She pulled herself to her full height, only 5'5 in the heels, and faced the couple. " Right?"

Mike and Tina both remembered why they had liked her even before her accident. Rachel is just a teenage girl when it comes down to it. Her confidence hides who she really is sometimes, but she's just trying to do her best. Most of the time, for the sake of the Glee club.

"Right." Tina told Rachel. "Off to class?"

The three of them headed down the hall with Rachel in the middle. She kept her head high when she heard the whispers and snickers. Rachel remembered Puck's words and kept her mouth shut. She never wanted to give anyone else a reason to slushie her.

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. Mike and Tina stopped next to her. "What is it Rachel?" Tina laid her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"This is were it happened wasn't it?" Rachel whispered. She could feel the blood leave her face and her stomach drop.

"Umm, yeah it was." Mike awkwardly patted her arm because of the books he was carrying.

Rachel kept her eyes on the top of the stairs as she made her way up. The Asian couple just watched her go and then quickly followed after her.

_See Rachel, this isn't so hard. _But Rachel felt the same way as she had in the shower. She was in that damn tunnel again. The voices of the students around her morphed into the deep singing voice. The light at the end seemed dim and the arms were tugging at her waist.

Rachel hit the top of the stairs and her armor was back up. No one could see her like that or she was going to be walked all over.

Tina was behind her and put a hand on her forearm to guide her to their class. Rachel sucked in a breath and walked right in. Everyone was staring at her, but Rachel ignored them. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Ellis and instructed her to take the first seat in the front row. Mike and Tina took the seats next to her. Rachel opened up the correct notebook and opened to a new page to take notes.

Right before the late bell rang, in flounced Quinn Fabray.

Rachel's suspicion that the Cheerio didn't like her was confirmed when she sent Rachel an evil looking glare. The brunette used her newfound confidence to glare right back.

If looks could kill, they'd both be dead.

Quinn took the seat right behind Rachel's and leaned forward to whisper down the back of her neck.

"Listen up Man Hands. I'm the head bitch around here, and nothing you do will change that. And Puck? Puck's not as perfect as he seems."

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review! <strong>

**You like confident Rachel, yes? Let me know.**

**If you have any song ideas, they would be SO helpful!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**xoxo Brooke**


	9. I'm Trying To Help You

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! I love ya'll. This chapter is for you! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Rachel sat through the rest of class trying to work out what Quinn said in her mind.<p>

_Quinn just crossed a fucking line. I don't care if she is the queen of the world, that bitch needs to be taught a lesson. And what was all that shit about Noah? He hasn't done anything bad to me… He hasn't hurt anyone. I mean, no one that I can remember… Is he lying? Is he not telling me the truth? Oh god, please don't let that be true. I can't have feelings for an ass…_

When the bell rang, Rachel jumped in her seat and gathered her books. She heard Quinn stand up behind her, and it may or may not have been Rachel's foot that sent her flying to the floor. Rachel smirked down at her and mouthed "Oops". The blonde shot up like a rocket and stomped out of the room.

"Rachel, you did not just trip up Quinn? Did you?" Mike was staring at her with a look of awe on his face.

"Whether or I did it or not, is not the question. The question is, did Quinn deserve it. And yes she did," Rachel winked at the couple and walked outside the door and into Puck's arms.

_Oh, his muscles. So nice, so warm…_ Rachel snuggled under his arm for a minute before she looked into his eyes. He was smiling softly at her. "How was your first class as the new Rachel Berry?"

"Fine. Uneventful," she added as an afterthought. Rachel didn't feel like Puck needed to know about Quinn's threat, and she wanted to get her back the best way possible. Too bad she didn't know what that was yet. It would probably end up with Rachel enforcing the help of a certain hot-tempered Latina.

"Well then, off to English." Puck kept his arm draped across her shoulder and fist bumped Mike as they walked away from the door.

They were still receiving stares as they walked down the hall and automatically Rachel walked a little taller. Puck felt her stiffen and could almost feel her building her walls.

"Save room for me in that tower you're building, Princess." Puck whispered in her ear. Rachel smirked at him and he kissed her hair. In return, Rachel reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Nice ass Berry!" Rachel looked behind her, as a tall white boy in a letterman jacket, next to him was a thicker black boy. Also in a letterman.

They were blatantly checking her out. "Who knew under all those deer sweaters, you actually have a rack. Damn, good luck keeping her to yourself, Puckerman!" The boys high-fived and kept walking.

"Shut up, fuckers. Or I will hit you so hard your fucking grandkids will feel it." Puck snarled at the two between clenched teeth.

Azimio laughed and clapped Karofsky on the back. "Aw look. The chick with the Mohawk has _feelings. _Since when did you lay claim to the Broadway Bitch? Does she love you now that she can't remember who you really are? "

"We want a turn too Puck. I'm sure the slut is great in the sack," Karofsky at least had the dignity to look a little scared after that last comment. Puck was snarling like a rabid dog and he had to use all his focus not to walk up the jock and rip his head off. It was probably Rachel's small hand on his arm that kept him at bay.

Rachel walked up to the jocks suddenly and studied them. They seemed to squirm under her gaze and Rachel liked it. "You know boys, I think you're going to be waiting a long time for that turn. Girls who look like this," Rachel motioned to her body, "do _not_ talk to boys who look like you." Rachel blew them both kisses and flounced off to where Santana was waiting outside a classroom. The people around looked as if they didn't know whether to bow down or be afraid. Maybe both.

"Honey, how many shows are you going to have today? You are all the school is buzzing about." Santana watched the football players scurry off down the hall when they saw Puck heading towards them, still keen on payback.

Rachel ignored her comment. "Santana, why is Quinn being such a bitch? Seriously, what did I ever do to her?" Rachel was genuinely curious.

"You never did anything to that slut. Let's just say that you're having a much easier time becoming popular than Quinn did after she had to start over. God, I hate Quinn. She stole head cheerleader from me!" Santana was getting worked up and started to cuss in Spanish.

Rachel shook the Cheerio and rubbed her arms, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Senorita. Just tell me what I can do to help get even."

"Get even with who?" Puck asked walking up behind them. "If you're talking about Azimio and Karofsky, do worry. They know if they touch you again I'll kick their asses. And I won't be alone."

"Wait… what? What do you mean _again_?" Rachel screeched.

"They were the ones who threw the slushies at you, babe." Puck watched her face go from surprised, to anger, to empty. It usually looked empty before on of her panic attacks.

Puck grabbed her up in his arms and squeezed. "I know, I'll get them." He rubbed circles on her back and kissed her forehead. "I will _never_ let them hurt you. Never." Puck whispered only for her to hear.

Santana felt as if she was intruding on something private and went inside the class to sit with Brittany and Artie.

Rachel looked up at him and into his eyes. _He really does have the best eyes. _"Promise?"

"Of course, baby. Always." Puck meant it so much it hurt. _Whoa, her eyes are gorgeous._ _Wait I'm badass. I don't do _gorgeous_. _A voice that sounded like Rachel's spoke up in his mind. _ Doesn't matter, that's what they are. _

The bell rang suddenly and both of them looked away. "Uh, I-I guess we better get to class," Rachel stuttered.

"Um, yeah. After you," Rachel and Puck walked in and took seats behind the other Gleeks. The teacher walked in, but Rachel was too busy think about her's and Puck's staredown outside. _Oh yeah. There are definitely feelings. Lots of feelings. _

Rachel felt like the hands on the clock were moving slower than normal. She needed to get out of here. The English teacher, Mrs. Prolownsky, had a voice that sounded like a dead car motor. Rachel looked around her and saw Santana filing her nails, Brittany and Artie passing notes, and Puck looked like he may be asleep. The room was hot and Rachel felt like she was in the tunnel again. Rachel started to breath heavier and it startled Puck out of his snooze.

"Rach? Rachel?" Puck was nudging her side, but the brunette was just looking straight ahead. Face blank.

_Bad sign._ Puck grabbed her arm and squeezed. He had no fucking clue what was going on.

Rachel stood up like she had been electrocuted and darted out of the room. Everyone stared after her in shock, and it wasn't long before Puck was following closely behind her, muttering something that sounded like "sorry" on his way out.

Rachel didn't know why she did it. She didn't know why she had to cause a damn scene; all she knew was that another second in that room would have killed her.

Puck found her crouched down against a locker a few doors down. Rachel was clutching at her sides and gasping for air. Puck didn't have to see her face to know that it was still blank.

"Rachel? Oh baby, it's okay." Puck reached down to grab her, but she darted away from her.

"Do not touch me." She whispered it to herself, even though it was meant for him. "You should probably go," Rachel looked up to see the hurt flash across his face, before he could sensor it.

She didn't want to hurt him, she really didn't. Couldn't he see that she was trying to help him? Rachel was unstable and Puck wasn't going to come out unscathed. Hadn't she already blown up at him before? How could he not understand that she was destructive?

"Rach," Puck ran his hand over his Mohawk like he did when he couldn't get his thoughts straightened out. "Rachel, I'm not going anywhere. I've said it a thousand times, but I'll say it again. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to protect you. I care about you Rachel." Puck flopped down next to her against the lockers.

"You don't deserve this," Rachel said.

Puck took her into his arms and let her cry it out. "Yes I do Rachel." He whispered into her hair. _If only you knew…_

"Knew what?" Rachel looked up at him suddenly.

_Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud? Well, fuck me._ Puck pushed some hair behind her ear. "I'm not a perfect person Rachel. If anyone deserves it, it's me. _You_ are the one who doesn't deserve this. This never should have happened to you."

Rachel stiffened. "So am I your charity case or something? Am I your way of saying "Sorry World, I fucked up, but let me help out the nutjob and all will be right again." Is that what I am?"

"Fuck. No Rachel! Of course not! I'm here for you because I want to be. I want to help you. I want to be in your new life." _Again with the whiplash! _

Rachel crumpled against him again, and just let him hold her.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah Noah?"

"I think we should go talk to someone."

"Oh yeah?" Rachel asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. Puck would be lying if he said it didn't sting a little. "Who?

"Miss Pillsbury." Puck pulled her up to her feet and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Who's that?" Her voice was full of curiosity this time and not sarcasm.

"You'll see." Puck led them to the guidance councilor's office and knocked on the glass door. He could see her in there sanitizing her pencils.

Miss Pillsbury ushered them in and the two sat down in the patient chairs.

"Rachel, Miss Pillsbury is the guidance councilor here and has always been a big help with Glee and everything." Puck explained to a still confused Rachel. "I thought you might want to talk."

"Oh yes Rachel. The doctor called today about your condition. You must be having a very difficult time. I'm so sorry." Miss Pillsbury looked at Rachel and could see all the changes and all the confusing thoughts within her.

"Yeah amnesia sucks hard," Rachel sighed. Figured she may as well be honest.

Miss Pillsbury looked taken aback before looking confused. "Well, yes I'm sure, but I was talking about your other condition. I thought you would have known. Dr. Smithson said he talked to about it Puck this morning," She looked between the two. Puck looked like he just forgot something huge.

"Miss P, ya see-"

"What _other_ condition?" Rachel demanded.

Anyone could tell that Miss Pillsbury didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. "Rachel, you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"I have _what_? Since _when_?" Rachel suddenly turned to Puck. "And you knew about it? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Let me know! Review!<strong>

**Is everyone forgetting that I know how many of you have alerted/favorited this story and how many of you have reviewed? If all the people who alerted this reviewed, I would be the happiest person in the history of all happy people (that wasn't a threat, calm down). So... REVIEW!**

**I'm going to have a Glee Club assignment coming up and I need song ideas! Help wanted!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**xoxo Brooke**


	10. Surprise, Surprise

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Um, yeah Rach. I did know about it," Rachel looked at him with so much anger in her eyes that it physically made him ill. "I was going to tell you! It's just that I didn't wanna make your day worse. I was going to tell you tonight."<p>

Some of the anger in her eyes subsided and she turned towards Miss Pillsbury. "So what exactly can I do for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" Puck could tell she didn't really want to know. She also looked scared.

_Dammit, good job Puckerman._ Puck scooted his chair closer to hers and grabbed her hand. He thanked God that she didn't pull it away.

"Well Rachel, your doctor told me that you will start medication to relieve some of the stress and you will have to come see me at least twice a week." Miss Pillsbury pulled up her schedule and started to pencil in times when she could come.

"But that is just the medical way of solving it," she continued. "I recommend that you pick back up some of your hobbies. You liked to sing and dance before…" _The accident._ The two teenagers knew what she was going to say. Rachel just nodded her head and turned to Puck.

"You can go to back to class, Noah. I'll meet you in biology." Rachel squeezed his hand before pulling it away. Puck was about to argue, but then those chocolate eyes were on him and he knew he would do whatever she asked him to. He kissed her forehead like always and left the room.

"So, what do we talk about now?" Rachel turned her attention back to Miss Pillsbury and waited for an answer.

"How are you coping Rachel?" Miss Pillsbury asked the first thing she always did whenever she had an accident victim.

Rachel just stared at her. "Obviously not very well."

"Yes I know that, but how do you feel?" The guidance councilor could tell that this girl was going to need a little push.

"Um… I guess I'm just confused. It's hard not knowing anything. I've been given everything I need to start over, but I still know that there are things missing. It's like I can't forget what I've forgotten," Rachel trailed off at the realization.

Miss Pillsbury thought that was going to be much harder than it actually was. "Rachel, I'm very proud of you for saying that. I can only imagine the position you're in right now and I think your coping very well. How is everyone else treating you?"

"Good mostly," _besides Quinn, _"it's weird though, cause they all expect _Rachel_. And I'm not her." Rachel had repeated what she had told Puck.

"Dr. Smithson told me you are very close to someone in particular. Is it Puck?" Miss Pillsbury knew it was, but she wanted to pick Rachel's mind about the boy.

"Yes, Noah," Rachel smiled privately to herself.

"Want to tell me about it?" She knew she had gotten a lot of information out of the girl already, but she decided to go forth anyways.

"He's always been there. From the accident, to the moment I woke up, to this," Rachel waved her arms around to show what she meant. "And I think I may love him. I never expected to… and I don't know if I want to." She played with her fingers in her lap as she admitted the last part.

"Why don't you want to love him Rachel?"

Rachel didn't understand why she felt the way she did, but she said it anyways. "Because I know I can hurt him. One second I'm sweet and cuddly and the next I tell him not to touch me, but no matter what he always forgives me." Rachel was about to cry, but she soldiered on. "He is the most important person to me right now, but I have so much shit going on… "

"Are you trying to say that you care about Puck so much that you would rather be alone than hurt him?" Miss Pillsbury questioned her, trying to understand it herself.

Rachel nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was trying to fix her broken tower.

"Okay. Well, I think that's enough for today." The guidance councilor said, her voice as chipper as ever. "You're very brave Rachel. Don't forget that."

The brunette nodded again and stood up to leave. The bell was about to ring and she better get to biology so Puck wouldn't get worried. "Thanks Miss P."

"Anytime, Rachel."

Rachel opened up the glass door the same moment that the bell rang. Everyone was still staring at her as she walked down the hall.

The door to her biology room was open, so she just walked in. Puck was sitting at a table in the middle row. When he saw her, he let out a breath and stopped checking the clock every two seconds. She was still standing in the doorway, so the next student to walk in bumped into her back. Rachel turned around to apologize, but then saw the bright blonde hair.

"Oh sorry, hi Sam."

"It's okay Rachel." He smirked at her, but Rachel could only think about a different boy's smirk. A boy who was slightly glaring at the one in front of her.

Rachel turned around and went to take the open seat next to Puck and Sam took the one on the other side of her.

As she was preparing her binder to take notes, she saw a letterman jacket enter the room out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello again, Berry. I see Puckerman is still hogging you all to himself. Or did he decide to let Evans share?" Karofsky told her lazily.

"Shut the fuck up." Rachel looked over at Puck and could see his knuckles turning white as he gripped the table. His teeth were clenched and the expression on his face scared even her.

"Puck, you know I called dibs way before Sam," Karofsky smiled in a very disturbing way and his eyes raked over Rachel's body.

That was it for Puck. He lunged over the table and tried to hit for Karofsky's face, but he quickly dove out of the way.

Puck was out of his seat and around the table in a flash. Taking Karofsky's slightly bent posture to his advantage. He managed to get him into a headlock before Sam was pulling him off.

"Puck! Puck stop it, man!" Sam jerked the collar of Puck's shirt back right before the teacher walked in and it made him release his death hold on Karofsky.

"Gentlemen, take your seats." The teacher looked like the no-nonsense kind and Rachel was glad because she was pretty sure she was about to watch Karofsky suffocate.

The rest of the class was spent with Rachel once again looking at the clock, while Puck rested a hand on her knee. Karofsky kept making sly comments throughout the rest of the class.

The bell rang and Karofsky ran from the room as fast as he could. He knew that if Puck caught him in the hall, there would be a fight, and while the football player loved to fight, he had no back-up. And Puckerman had one hell of a right hook.

Puck, Rachel, and Sam made it to the cafeteria without making a scene. But the minute they walked through those doors the whole lunchroom quieted down.

Apparently, the news had spread about Puck's attack.

They went to stand in line for lunch, and when they exited the line they looked around for a seat.

"Rachel! Over here!" Rachel looked in the direction that she had heard her name and saw Santana. She was sitting with some Cheerios and football players.

Rachel looked up at Puck and he shrugged. They made their way over to the table and saw the two empty seats left.

"Sit down, you guys. Everyone this is Rachel. Rachel this is everyone." Rachel smiled at the jocks sitting at the table and took the seat. They were staring at her with shock written all over their features. It couldn't have been that much of a surprise. She was a bitch now anyways.

Puck took the seat beside her with a small smile on his face and started talking to a football player next to him.

Rachel turned around when she heard someone clear their throat.

Quinn and Finn stood behind her with their lunch trays and the blonde was giving her the biggest death glare ever.

"You're in my seat, RuPaul." Quinn bit out at her.

_Oh, so that's why everyone looked so shocked. Hmm…. Bitch is gonna get what she deserves. _Rachel smiled back up at the girl sweetly.

"I don't see your name on it Quinnie." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and turned back around.

"Man Hands! Did you not hear me? I said get up!" Quinn raised her voice and now most of the cafeteria's eyes were on her. Rachel looked over and saw the Glee kids sitting at a table by the trashcans.

"Listen up Barbie! I don't know who the hell you_ think_ you are, but you have some serious issues. I can sit wherever I want to, and no fake-blonde bitch can make me move!" Rachel wasn't even standing, but Quinn took a step back. "Yeah that's right Quinn, your roots are showing."

Quinn looked at her in disgust, but at the same time looking around to see how many people were watching. A lot. Rachel noticed it too.

"You will pay for that one, Stubbles." And with that she slapped the smaller girl so hard across the face that Rachel actually saw stars.

Everyone in the room was now staring and Rachel knew what had to be done.

She stood up, punched Quinn in the nose, and sat back down.

The Cheerio clutched at her perfect nose and sent anyone who dared to meet her eyes a glare that could probably kill a small animal.

"I see how it is you bitches." She looked around at the table where her "friends" were sitting. "I will make your life hell."

"Okay Quinn. You do that." Rachel turned towards Santana and started to talk to her. "Oh, and Quinn? I would go see your doctor. Your nose feels a little plastic."

Quinn huffed and stormed from the room. A very confused looking Finn behind her.

"Babe, that was fucking awesome!" Puck whispered in her ear. Rachel smiled at him and went back to talking with Santana.

Even though Rachel was the only non-Cheerio at the table, she was surprised when she didn't run out if things to talk about with the other girls. If anything, she had too much to talk about.

"Christine, your new routine sounds great, but wouldn't it be better of you ended it with the a toe touch toss instead of a basket toss?" Rachel had to resay what she just said in her head to comprehend what she had just said. Confusing.

"How did you know that stuff Rachel?" Santana was studying her thoughtfully.

"I really don't know what I just said…" Rachel didn't even know what a toe touch toss was.

Santana contemplated this. "Well, you were right. Do you know if you ever did cheerleading?"

"Umm…. No. But I did see several gymnastics and dance trophies," Rachel had no idea how she would know that stuff.

Santana just shrugged, but secretly she was planning her recruiting attack.

At the end of lunch Rachel got up to dump her tray and even hugged two of the Cheerios goodbye before heading off to class.

Rachel walked into her Spanish class and saw a young teacher who was also apparently her Glee Club coach.

She walked right up to him and stuck out her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry. You're also my Glee Club coach. Right?"

"Yes Rachel," he took her hand and shook it. "I'm Mr. Shuester. I'm so sorry about your accident."

"It's cool. Where is my seat?" Mr. Shuester could tell that she was different, manly because she just asked a question using only four words.

"Umm, anywhere you like Rachel." The teacher turned back towards the white board to finish conjugating the verbs they were learning in class today.

Rachel turned around and moaned when she saw Quinn and Finn standing in the doorway.

Quinn had a bandage over her nose and was looking vicious. Finn looked oblivious.

"Hey Rachel!" Finn called out, "you can sit next to me." He looked hopeful. Rachel thought it was weird.

"That's okay Finn. I'm going to sit next to Brittany." Rachel was thankful to see the empty seat next to the ditzy blonde Cheerio.

"That's cool, Rach. Maybe next time." Finn smiled at her and Rachel grimaced in return.

The rest of the day passed similarly to the first part, Rachel would feel the tunnel while sitting in a class. It was worse when Puck wasn't there with is hand on her knee.

She had a couple more face-offs in the halls. Puck yelled a few more people for looking at her the wrong way.

By the time Glee club rolled around Rachel was exhausted and just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and go to sleep. With Puck of course.

"Okay guys! Your assignment this week is to come up with a song to describe something going on in your life right now. Any type of song will do. I can feel some strong emotions in this room and we need to let those out so we can ban together and win Nationals!"

Rachel and Puck looked at each other. They both had the same thought going through their head.

_I guess now is as good as time as ever to tell you that I think I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Let me know! Review!<strong>

**If you aren't reading my other story "Keeping a Broken Promise":**

**a) go kill your self**

**b) as if**

**(Hahaha kidding. Naya Rivera is so lovely, isn't she?)**

**But if you aren't then you don't know that I'm going on a camping trip with a friend and will have no computer for two weeks! Ahh! So that means that I probably will not update until the 8th or 9th. SORRY! Next update will be super awesome. Promise. **

**If you didn't understand my joke up there ^, look it up (Naya Rivera GLAAD Awards). And then read my story!**

**Question time! I want your opinions on:**

**Songs! For any Glee Club member to sing for the assignment! (I already have one picked out for Rachel! I wrote this whole chapter with it in my mind! When you hear it, you'll be able to tell. If you guess it, you get a gold star!)**

**(When) Should Rachel become a Cheerio?**

**Anything else?**

**How did you like Quinn and Rachel? Bitchy enough?**

**I expect a ton of reviews! I MEAN IT! MWAH!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xoxo Brooke**


	11. Too Perfect

**I'm back! In case you don't read my other story, I got back from my trip on the 8th and I have been very bad about not updating sooner. I also said I would update on the 10th and did not. Oops. I got very busy. I went and saw Glee 3D and became very jealous of all the people who got to touch Mark as he ran through the crowd sing "Fat Bottomed Girls". Lucky Biotches. Anyways...**

**Thanks reviewers and enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p>Rachel learned that it's very hard to pick a song to sing when you don't know any.<p>

When Puck and Rachel had gotten home from school after Glee had been let out early so everyone could work on their performances, Rachel had told Puck she needed a nap and disappeared into her room. She had been listening to her iPod for about thirty minutes, and she still hadn't found any song that expressed what she was feeling.

To give her credit though, Rachel had over 27,000 songs.

She had started this little game with herself where she would randomly pick a song, imagine how it would sound, and then played it. Rachel surprised herself when she started sing the choruses to a couple of the songs.

But concerning her Glee project? Nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada.

_Argh! How many love songs are there? _Rachel was getting a little more than aggravated, and it was worse because Puck wasn't there to comfort her.

Speaking of Puck, he was having his own difficulties picking out a song to sing to Rachel.

It seemed like he would find a great song, one that really expressed how he felt, and then he would come across one line that made it all wrong.

It also didn't help that he was at the school's library. He had returned to this hellhole after he couldn't figure out why Rachel's Internet at her house wasn't working. At the moment he felt like someone was watching him.

And that creeped him the fuck out.

One more thing that sucked about the library was no Rachel.

Puck suddenly heard laughter from the bookshelf behind him. He whipped around and there giggling like two little pansies were Sam and Mike.

"What do you two bastards want?" Puck asked them aggressively, hoping to distract them from how high he jumped when he heard them.

Mike was doubled over laughing and Sam started to pound him on the back when he couldn't get any air. "Dude," Mike wheezed, "you look scared shitless! You're as white as a ghost!"

Mike obviously thought this was the funniest thing ever said, and started another full on laugh attack, earning several shushes from other students and a disapproving look from the librarian.

"Ignore him. His ADHD is kicking in…" Sam stared at Mike before shaking his head.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Puck asked.

"Mike tutors me in Math. What are you doing here?" Without warning, Sam reached over Puck and jostled the mouse attached to Puck's computer to bring it out of sleep mode. "Man, are you looking up _love songs_?"

This caught Mike's attention. "Are you looking up love songs _for Rachel_?"

"No! I-"

"Oh God man, you so are!" Mike and Sam bumped fists and then went back to looking through his history.

Sam studied the computer screen for another minute. "You must really like her. The old you would never sing a _love_ song to a girl. Especially Rachel."

"There is nothing wrong with Rachel." Puck snapped at him, which only made him raise his eyebrows. "And what do you mean, _the old me_?"

"The old you, as in pre-Rachel." Mike told him as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I'm not any different. We've only been hanging out for like two fucking days," Puck said, defending himself.

"No," Sam told him as if talking to a two year old. "You've been hanging since she fell down those stairs and can't remember your name!"

"Hey! That's not true! I stayed with her before I knew she had amnesia! And I liked her before that!" The librarian looked pissed about all the yelling.

Sam and Mike both looked at him with the same expression on their faces. The look said "you're and idiot", and "told you so".

_Bastards._ Puck just glared at them.

"So what if I like Rachel?" Puck grunted at them. He turned back towards his computer and continued to read song lyrics.

Sam threw his hands up in surrender. "Nothing is wrong with that, man. Her ass looked great in those jeans today."

Puck shot up and was suddenly in Sam's face. "If you _ever_ talk about her like that again I swear…" Puck trailed off when he looked at Mike and saw him smirking behind his hand. Sam was openly smirking.

Realizing they were just trying to get a rise out of him, he sat back down with a huff, intent on finding a perfect song.

"Damn. You must _really_ like her?" Mike stated it as a question and Puck thought over it before he answered.

"She's all I can think about. Jason Langford asked me today if I was gonna tap Danielle Shapero, and I told him she was too much of a whore! Me! I said that!" Puck's eyes were huge and he was poking himself in the chest.

"Aww, our little Puckerone is finally growing up," Sam pretended to gush to Mike.

"I know! It seems like only a week ago he was fucking half the Cheerios. Oh wait! He was!" Puck kicked Mike in the shins and glared at Sam.

"This is serious, guys," Puck looked both of them in the eyes.

"How serious? On a scale from Tina and I to Mr. Schue and that Holly chick." Mike asked him, thinking of their teacher and his flaky friend.

"Well I'm not ready to be popping out Asian babies, but I think I love her." Sam and Mike knew he was serious when he said _love_.

"Tina is not having a baby! But making a baby with Tina… that wouldn't be so bad…" Mike trailed off into his own fantasy and the other two boys wrinkled their noses up.

"Save that for when you're alone, Chang," Puck told him.

"If you love Rachel, than why are you wasting your time here? Do what you always do. Pull something out of your ass at the last minute and make her swoon." Sam told him as if _he_ was the one failing math.

"Yeah, and make it Jewish. She loved "Sweet Caroline"." Mike added.

"I rehearsed that song for two fucking days!" Puck said defensively.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You've got time. When is Rachel performing hers?"

"I don't know man. Maybe tomorrow, or the next day. Oh God," Puck's eyes went wide again and he stopped talking. "What if she doesn't sing me a song? What if I get up there and look like a fucking idiot cause I'm singing her a song and then she sings something about a unicorn or some shit like that? Fuck!"

Mike and Sam stared at him like he grew another head or something. "Okay… first of all, I have never in my whole life heard a song about a unicorn. And second of all, don't stress it man. If she sings you a song, great, if she doesn't… than she doesn't." Sam shrugged like this was simple logic.

To Puck it sounded a lot like the noise that came out of his math teacher's mouth.

"Oh! I got it! Just let Rachel go first! Yeah! Practice two songs, and if she sings to you, serenade her. If not, sing the other one." Mike stuck his chest out like he had just won a Heisman.

"Great, Chang. Now I gotta find two songs!" Puck huffed and switched off the computer he was at. At the moment he just wished he could be with Rachel.

"Nope. Shut up. I'm a genius." Mike closed his eyes and shook his head.

Puck and Sam both smirked at him.

Sam sighed. "Just grow some balls, Puckerman. Sing her a song."

"Whatever, man. I'm going home," Puck pulled his bag off the back of his chair and walked towards an extremely red faced librarian sitting behind the front desk, gripping her stamper with hate in her eyes.

"Say hi to Rachel for us Puckie- Bear!" Sam taunted after him.

Puck flipped them a bird and walked out the doors, and headed in the direction that would lead him to Rachel.

At the house, Rachel was having a similar dilemma.

Every song was too _this_ or too_ that_. One wrong line could ruin a whole song!

Rachel was seriously about to just give up and Google something like "good love songs", when she found _the one_.

The name of the song is what caught her eye. It reminded her of Puck for some reason. She had also heard a couple songs by the same artist already, and those were all love songs.

The opening notes started to play and the first line captivated Rachel.

She knew she could sing him this song.

Puck still wasn't home yet and he had been gone for over an hour. She knew because she had heard his truck rumble away and had panicked. Rachel had thought that he was leaving her. After a quick phone call though and a promise to be back in no time, Rachel's fears were put to rest and she began to focus on the music again.

As Rachel listened to the song a second time, she couldn't believe her luck. It was almost too perfect to be true.

She quickly pulled up the karaoke version off of YouTube. She was about to open her mouth to sing, when she realized she had never heard herself before. Hopefully she was as good as everyone said she was.

Rachel looked down at the screen and realized she had missed her que. The music and lyrics were flashing by on the screen. She started the video over and sang.

To say she was surprised would be a vast understatement. Rachel was floored by her own ability to hit every note with power and a plentiful amount of air.

This was going to be a piece of cake.

Puck was driving back to Rachel's house from the school when _the song_ came on the radio. It was by pure coincidence, but it was perfect. Like seriously perfect. There were guitar chords and everything in the background. And it was by a Jewish artist.

It really doesn't get better.

As Puck listened to the lyrics, he knew it was going to be pretty ballsy. To get up in front of the whole Glee Club and sing this song was going to take some guts.

Good thing he was a stud.

Rachel heard Puck's truck rattle into her driveway and she quickly shut off her music. This was going to be a surprise.

She ran downstairs to meet him halfway as she heard the motor cut off.

When he saw her, his eyes lit up and he jumped out of the car.

Rachel ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Even though he had only been gone for a little over two hours, it felt like longer.

Puck looked down at her. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Rachel looked into his eyes when she replied, "I did."

They stood in her driveway wrapped in each other until the sun fell behind the trees and they were covered in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? REVIEW! <strong>

**Don't know when I will update this story next... hopefully I'll find some time in the week. If not, look forward to something this weekend.**

**Question time!**

**SONG IDEAS? GIVE THEM! I have one for Puck and one for Rachel. In the market for maybe a Quinn, Santana, Finn, or anyone else song!**

**Reviews are like beautiful little chickens. They dance in the hay stacks of my mind and hatch story ideas. It's touching. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**xoxo Brooke**


End file.
